


Advocate

by Mietek



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-09 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietek/pseuds/Mietek
Summary: C.C. mentions killing Suzaku, and, again, Lelouch refuses her.





	Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 9, your character is playing devil’s advocate today.

“You could just kill him,” C.C. says, not for the first time and surely not the last. When Lelouch turns to her, he watches the way she slurps down the cheese from her pizza without a care in the world.

“I’m not killing Suzaku,” he says irritably. “I’ve told you this before.”

“Oh?” She finishes her slice of pizza before reaching into the near-empty box for another. “It’s because you love him, isn’t it?”

Lelouch thinks of the lingering kisses he shares with Suzaku; of the way Suzaku presses him up against the wall at school and kisses him so hard, his lips become dry and chapped. He can't deny their history, nor the joy he feels at being able to be by his side again, despite their alignments creating such a distance between them.

When they touch, Lelouch feels stronger than he's ever felt, as if he can conquer every obstacle in his path. With Suzaku in his arms, he finds confidence he never knew existed.

Of course C.C. knows about their relationship, even though Lelouch hasn't told her anything about it. The way she sneaks around is unnerving, as well as the way her eyes seem to probe into his thoughts — as if Lelouch’s darkest secrets are laid bare before her, and he supposes this is true.

“You think you can change him.” C.C. smirks, and Lelouch curses her ability to read him like an open book. Her words always cut deep, slicing at his insecurities and making him second guess himself.

“He’s made his choice,” she continues, her eyes boring into his, making him feel so small and insignificant. “Now, what about you?”

“He’ll join me.” There is a defiant fire in his voice as he clenches his fists. He thinks of how things would be if Suzaku were his; if they joined forces, they would be unstoppable. “Maybe not now, but soon.”

After finishing her last slice of pizza, C.C. leaves the box on his bed — like she always does — and cups Lelouch’s face with her greasy hands. As she pulls him forward to press a kiss onto his forehead, tears bite at the corners of his eyes. She can read him so well. Too well.

“Oh, Lelouch,” she says, her voice soft as she holds him with surprising tenderness. “That love of yours is going to be the death of you.”


End file.
